The invention relates to a drive mechanism for a rotating component of a printing press.
DE 44 30 693 A1 discloses print units of a rotary offset printing press in which at least one cylinder is separately driven.
DE 34 32 572 A1 shows a directly driven screen roller of a rotary printing press. A journal of this screen roller is connected with a rotor of an electric motor by means of a coupling.
DE 195 39 984 A1 discloses a drive mechanism for a print unit of a rotary printing press. Here, a motor is flanged to a lateral frame and is connected with a driveshaft by means of a releasable coupling.
The object of the invention is based on producing a drive mechanism for a rotating component of a printing press.
In accordance with the invention, this object is attained by a drive mechanism for rotating component of a printing press which, in the coupled-in state, is connected with a motor by means of a coupling. In an uncoupled operating state, the motor is arranged in a second position, in which the motor is arranged offset in the axial direction in relation to a first position.
In connection with the drive mechanism in accordance with the invention for a rotating component, for example cylinders or rollers of a printing press, it is possible in an advantageous manner for the associated drive motor to remain in the printing press even in the uncoupled state. The drive motor arranged on the lateral frame even in the uncoupled state is, so that uncoupling is possible with a small amount of force.
This arrangement is particularly advantageous in connection with rollers which can be removed from the printing press.